


It's Only a Date

by orphan_account



Category: Another Kind Of Love
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline's got a birthday coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Date

**Author's Note:**

> The book this is fic for is a lesbian pulp from the 1961. I think this is the obscurest "fandom" I've written since Sylvia Scarlett. Part of the blame is due Rubynye, who provided an additional prompt to "birthday" on Drabble-a-Trois.

'Oh, I know it's silly.' Madeline laughed, and the laugh turned into a sob.

Laura looked around helplessly, holding Madeline's shaking form. Everybody's already on stage or at the sidelines, and the dressing room only held them. She kissed Madeline, stroked her neck. 'Darling, I'll love you when you're a wrinkled little old lady - mind you, I'll be one, too.'

'47!' Madeline attempted another ghastly laugh. _Will it be like this every year?_ Laura wondered.

The door opened with a slight squeak and Edie walked in for her first costume change. She took in the scene, and a strange smile crossed her lips. She strode over and promptly slapped Madeline, twice.

'Edie!' Laura gasped, horrified.

Madeline stared at her, then wiped her face and stood up. 'Goodness, I must be a mess.'

'Mm-hmm.' Edie grinned.

'Well, I admit I would never have thought of that,' said Laura to Edie, as Madeline was fixing her make-up.

'There's a lot you you can learn about a person in twenty minutes,' Edie said and slapped Laura's bottom before disappearing into the clothes rack.

Laura got the sudden, wicked feeling that there might yet be another twenty for the three of them.


End file.
